


Forbidden Love

by Tabithas_musings



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithas_musings/pseuds/Tabithas_musings
Summary: Harry and Draco are in detention together, feelings are finally admitted in the first chapterfollowing chapters follow the books but it is how Harry and Draco keep their relationship secret and carry it on





	1. Chapter 1

As Harry and Draco sat in detention that Saturday evening, Harry couldn't help but be angry. “You had to start a fight with me again didn't you Malfoy? Couldn't just leave me alone. Is it because you want to spend more time with me? Are you in love with me or something?” Draco shifted in his seat and turned to face the other way so Harry wouldn't see how red his face had turned. He had been keeping this secret for the last two years, but ever since he had first set eyes on Harry Potter, all he had wanted was to kiss him and hold him in his arms to keep him safe from the horrors of his life. 

Harry gets out of his seat and walks towards Draco slowly, judging his reaction from a distance. He thought he could see a faint blush on Malfoy's cheeks, could it be that the feelings he had been having for this young man all this time are reciprocated? Harry had been harboring feelings for Draco ever since he had seen that smug grin on his face at the top of the stairs their first night in Hogwarts. As he got closer he could hear the hitch in Draco's breath, as if his very nearness set him on fire. 

Draco turned to look at Harry, his head held high and trying to hide the emotions warring inside of him. All he wanted was to grab Harry by the robes and pull him into his arms, kiss those soft lips forever. He knew he couldn't do that, could never admit his true feelings, Potter would not feel the same way about him, never would. So he resorted to being the same jerk that everyone had thought him to be. “In love, with you? Ha, so consumed with yourself Potter, thinking everyone wants you, are you delusional?” Draco got out of his seat and started walking around the classroom, “don't you know Potter? Don't you know that I'm as straight as a ruler? Just because you may be attracted to men doesn't mean that they all want you”. 

Harry moved to stand in front of Draco, he knew he had feelings for him, that blush had given him away. He knew that if there was any hope for them he would have to make the first move, Draco would be too stubborn to do so. He grabbed Draco by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks, as he licked his lips he looked into Draco's eyes. “I've wanted to kiss you since the first day I saw you, why can't you just admit that you feel the same way?” 

Then something happened that took Harry completely by surprise, Draco pushed Harry's hands away, grabbed his robes and pulled him into a hard kiss. Harry didn't know what shocked him more, Malfoy kissing him or how amazing the kiss felt. He had wanted this for so long he had worried that it wouldn't meet his expectations, but it made him feel so warm inside. The softness of Draco's lips, their breath mingling together, and when Draco slipped his tongue in, Harry moaned aloud at the sensation. 

Draco pushed Harry back against the wall and pressed his body into his whilst continuing the kiss. His head was swimming and his heart was almost beating out of his chest. He had had dreams about this moment, feeling Harry's lips against his, their tongues intertwining and their bodies flush with each other. They kissed for what seemed like hours but it was probably only minutes. They both knew that Hagrid would be back any moment to make sure they had not started fighting again. After a few more minutes of kissing they pulled apart, they could hear Hagrid's loud footsteps approaching so they jumped back in to their seats, heads bent over their homework. 

When Hargid walked back into the room he seemed content that they were not going to fight any more and decided to let them go early on the promise that they not fight on their way back to the common rooms. As they walked along the corridor Draco saw his chance and pulled Harry into one of the boys bathrooms, pushed him against the door and started kissing him again. Breaking away, Draco said “I have wanted you since that first day too, I was just too stubborn to admit it”. “Don't worry about it Draco, we have both admitted it now, so you better start another fight tomorrow so we can spend some more time alone together”. They continued kissing until the bell rang to alert them to curfew, they shared one more brief kiss before going their separate ways to their respective common rooms, neither could wait for detention tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room he couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he couldn't believe he and Malfoy had finally kissed. Harry had been having dreams about kissing those lips for over two years and now that it had happened he waws elated. He knew this was going to be hard for them both, they had to keep up the pretence of being enemies whilst wanting to spend time together. As he reached the common room he tried to compose himself, he didn't want Ron or Hermione to notice anything different about him. When he walked in he saw his friends sitting by the fire waiting for him. “How was detention? Did Malfoy give you any more trouble?” Ron was gearing for a fight with the Slytherin for always making snide comments about his family. 

“We sat in silence the whole time and doing homework, Hagrid was watching over us”. “That slimy toad should have been doing detention in the dark forest and left there, Ron and I were just discussing if there were any potions we could use to make his face covered in boils”. Hermione had a personal hatred towards Draco ever since he had called her a mudblood. Harry knew that he should not be fraternising with the “enemy” but he could not help himself, he wanted Draco with all of his being. Harry couldn't wait for the next time he and Draco could be alone, he wanted to feel those soft lips again.

As they made their way to the great hall the next morning Harry was anxious to get a glimpse of Draco, would he look back at him or would he ignore him along with all the other Slytherins? Draco was sat with his usual bunch of friends, the ones that always made stupid comments whenever Harry and his friends walked by, this morning was no different, as they passed the table Goyle stuck his foot out and sent Harry sprawling across the floor. Draco laughed along with his friends but he had a look in his eyes of worry that Harry could actually be hurt. Hermione and Ron helped him up and they walked to their table without another glance at the Slytherins. 

When breakfast had finished they made their way on to the grounds for their first lesson, this morning it was Mythical Creatures with Hagrid. As they entered the forest they could head a louf puffing sound, like someone or something breathing heavily. When they got closer to the group that had already gathered they got their first look at a very large creature, Hagrid stepped forward and introduced Buckbeak the Hippogriff. It was an amazing creature, taller than even Hagrid, Buckbeak was beautiful with deadly grace. Harry was the only one who didn't step back from him, meaning that he was chosen to approach the beast, moving slowly as instructed, he bowed and waited for Buckbeak to bow back. 

At first it looked like he was not going to bow back, but after a few more seconds it did just that. Hagrid was pleased with this and encouraged Harry to step forward and gently pet the Hippogriff, Harry moved slowly with his hand outstretched and when he touched the creature he was astounded at how soft it was to the touch. Ruffling its feathers slightly he felt a connection with Buckbeak and before he knew what was happening Hagrid had picked Harry up and placed him on Buckbeak's back. Without warning the Hippogriff began to run at full pelt before uncoiling his huge wings and taking flight. Harry had always loved the sensation of flying and this was just immense. 

After flying around the castle grounds for a few more minutes Harry heard a loud whistle and Buckbeak headed back to where the group was waiting for them. He jumped off Buckbeaks back and fed the creature a dead ferret. That had been one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life and he felt he had made a friend in the Hippogriff. Malfoy stepped up next, cocky as usual and of course did not follow the rules that Hagrid had set out. Buckbeak became frightened and lashed out, luckily he only knocked Draco over and didn't seriously injure him. 

Draco was taken to the hospital wing and the class was dismissed. As they made there way back to the castle all everyone could talk about was how Draco had almost been killed. The rest of the day passed in a blur for Harry, he barely paid attention in any of his classes, his mind was on other things or rather one other thing. His mind was on a young man with skin like alabaster and hair whiter than snow, those shimmering eyes and lips so soft and sinful. Harry came up with a plan, after supper this evening when everyone had retired to the common room, he would sneak to the hospital wing to see the boy he coveted so much.

When all of the other Gryffindors had retired to their rooms, Harry fetched his fathers cloak, donned it and made his way through the eerily quiet castle to the hospital wing. There was only one bed in use and it was by the person he wanted to see the most. Harry approached Draco's bed silently and still covered by the cloak. Leaning forward he laid a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead to rouse him from his sleep. Draco shot up in bed and looked around worriedly as he could see no one around him. Harry removed his cloak and Draco sighed in relief. Pulling Harry onto the bed with him Draco wrapped his arms around the boy that he had not stopped thinking about all day. 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn Draco? Why couldn't you leave Buckbeak alone or at least follow the rules?”. “Have you missed me Harry? I haven't stopped thinking about you all day, please say that you have missed me”. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's, giving the other boy the answer he had wanted. They kissed fiercely, knowing that they could be caught at any moment. Draco moved his hands to run through Harry's soft hair and gently tug at it, Harry gasped at the sensation. “Will you be back in classes tomorrow? I can't stand not seeing you all day, even if you have to make jokes at my expense”. Draco looked in to the eyes that had haunted his dreams and kissed Harry again, “I will be back to my old self tomorrow, and anything that I say with my friend's, know that I don't mean a word of it”. 

An hour later Harry again put on his cloak and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, he silently entered and removed his cloak only to find Ron sat waiting for him. “Where have you been Harry? You know we aren't supposed to wander around the castle at night”. Harry looked at his best friend and wished that he could tell the truth, he hated lying to the people closest to him but he just wasn't ready to reveal this secret. “I went for a walk to clear my head, I've been having some strange dreams and thought that some fresh air before bed may help me sleep better”. Ron seemed to accept the lie as he stood up and joined Harry, they walked up to their shared bedroom, got into bed and didn't say another word to each other. Harry lay in bed stroking a finger across his slightly puffy lips, he could still feel the final kiss he and Draco had shared, it had been hard and full of passion, who knew when they would be able to steal a private moment again. One thing for sure, they both knew that they could not stay apart for long, their feverish kisses this evening had proved that. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to dream of Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

The last few months had gone by in a blur, Harry and Draco had tried to have as many secret meetings as they could. Each time they met up they spent an hour or so together, just kissing and cuddling, revelling in the fact that it was their thing. Harry liked to think of Draco as his dirty little secret, keeping him all to himself but he still felt bad that he couldn't tell Ron and Hermione. Last night Draco had called Harry his boyfriend and it had made Harry elated, he had never known much kindness in his life but he was starting to forget about that the more time they spent together.

Sirius Black was still at large and Harry was starting to worry that one day he really would come for him, finishing the job he had started. Harry was no longer worried for himself, he was worried about his friends well being and especially worried that Sirius would find out his secret and go after Draco. As he pondered what to do about Sirius he heard a noise behind him, his back stiffened until he realised it was just his friends. Hermione and Ron had been his best friends for the last three years and he was so grateful for their friendship. He wished he could tell them about his relationship with Draco but he knew they would not understand, they would tell him that he was being stupid and that Draco was most likely playing a nasty trick on him.

That night after supper Harry made his was to the library were he and Draco had arranged to meet, he had his fathers cloak with him so that they could hide and spend time alone without the risk of being caught. As he reached the library he could hear voices, one belonged to Draco and the other was a Slytherin girl he did not know the name of but he did not like how close she was standing to Draco. Harry had a sudden surge of jealousy coursing through him, he wanted nothing more than to run to Draco and pull him into an intimate embrace but he knew that he could not do that, Draco would push him away in public and may even use a stinging hex on him.

Harry stood in the shadows watching the conversation between Draco and this girl, she kept touching Draco whilst leaning in to try and kiss him. He smiled as he saw Draco pushing the girl away every time she tried to get close to him, “I told you I'm not interested in you, now will you leave me to my studies”. The girl walked away huffing as she left, you could see by her facial expressions that she was not happy about being rebuffed by Draco but Harry's heart was singing. He waited until he was sure there was no one else in the library before he donned his cloak and silently moved to stand behind Draco, lifting his arms he placed them around Draco's waist and pulled him flush against him. 

Draco stiffened at the touch at first until he realised that it was Harry, he turned and pulled the cloak from this magnificent boy and pulled him close. Harry leaned forward and placed a fleeting kiss to the lips of his boyfriend. Draco pulled the cloak over both of them and they walked together to the back of the library where they could be alone. Once they reached the corner they were on each other, kissing with such fervour that Harry was sure the air would start to crackle around them. They kissed for what felt like an age before Harry broke the kiss. “I need to talk to you Draco, I need you to know that if the need arises I will be going after Sirius Black, I have to make him pay for what he did to my parents”. “I can't lose you Harry, you must let the Headmaster take care of the matter”. 

Harry pulled Draco to him, kissing him and ending the conversation, they would talk about this another time, it may never come to him having to fight Sirius Black, but if it did then not even Draco could stop him getting the justice he felt he needed. They kissed and cuddled for some time before they agreed that they had to return to their common rooms despite not wanting to leave each other. As they walked hand in hand under the cover of the cloak towards the exit of the library Harry drew small circles on the back of Draco's hand, he didn't want to let go.

Once they had left the library they shared one last kiss before Draco ducked out from under the cloak and walked off towards the Slytherin common room. Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and went straight to his bed. He could not stop thinking about Draco, he wanted to spend more than an hour every once in a while with him, Harry wished they were in the same house, then they could have as much time together as they wanted. 

This was the first time Harry had regretted asking the sorting hat not to put him in Slytherin, he missed Draco dearly and decided that tomorrow he would start a fight with him so that they would end up in detention together again. Any time together was better than no time. Ron stirred in his sleep in the bed across from Harry, he wished he could talk to his friend about how he was feeling, for now he would have to remain quiet and try to get some sleep.

The next morning Harry made his way down to breakfast with his friends, Draco was not at his table and a stab of worry hit him, where could he be? As Harry sat mulling over the whereabouts of Draco he was shaken by Ron, apparently Hermione had been on a rant about the fact that exams had been cancelled and she was not happy about it. Looking down into his plate of food Harry noticed writing appearing, it was a magical note from Draco letting him know that he was okay but that he was not feeling well and that he had gone to the hospital wing. 

Harry made his excuses to his friends and made his was quickly to the hospital wing, he had to see for himself that Draco was well, when he arrived there was a gathering around the bed that Draco was sitting in. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to speak to the boy with all of these people around so he kept to the shadows just watching this beautiful boy that he was coming to have very strong feelings for. After a short while he left the hospital wing and went to join his classmates in their potions class. 

They were mixing up a simple potion but unfortunately Harry's mind was on other things and he ended up mixing the wrong ingredients, this caused the potion to bubble over and severely burn his hand. Ron took him to the hospital wing where they were met by laughing from the group of Slytherins that were visiting Draco. After everyone had left for the night Draco crept over to Harry's bed and climbed in beside him to snuggle up and soothe him. They spent the night cuddled under the covers and talking about what the future may hold for the both of them, would they ever be able to show their true selves to the world, or would it have to be kept a secret forever?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had just gotten back from visiting Ron in the Hospital Wing when he noticed a note sticking out from under his pillow. He lifted the note and gently unfolded it, he caught a scent of the aftershave that Draco always wore, as he started to read he heard Draco's voice in his head speaking the words. 

“Harry, I know you felt you had to go after Sirius Black you stupid idiot, do you know how worried I was about you? Do you know how much my heart hurt at the thought of something terrible happening to you? I am so happy that you are not hurt or worse dead, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again just to know completely that you are still here. Please meet me in the library after lights out, I will be waiting in our corner” Draco.

Clutching the letter to his chest Harry tried to stop his heart from bursting out of his chest, he was elated at the affection from Draco, he knew how hard it was for the boy to admit his feelings and show emotion due to the upbringing he had had. Harry went to shower and changed into his pyjamas to show the pretence of getting ready for bed. After all of his house mates had adjourned to their respective rooms he quietly got out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way to the library. 

Reaching the library he looked towards their corner and found Draco waiting there for him. Harry admired the boy from afar for a few moments before removing his cloak, as soon as Draco saw him he strode across the room to capture Harry in a deep embrace. Draco pulled back and looked at Harry from top to bottom seeing for himself that his boyfriend was unharmed. Once satisfied, he pulled Harry into a hard kiss, one that poured every emotion he was feeling in to it. Draco could not have lived if anything had happened to Harry, he couldn't admit it but he was starting to fall in love with this amazing boy.

They spent about an hour just sitting and holding each other. The clock chimed and alerted them to the fact it was midnight, they had to get back to their dorm rooms before anyone found out that they had left. They walked under the cloak holding hands, neither wanting to let go but knowing they had to, they shared one final kiss and then went their separate ways. Harry knew he would not be sleeping tonight, he could still feel Draco's kiss lingering on his lips, smell his aftershave on his skin and his heart beating under his hand. He wanted this boy with every fibre of his being, and he would be damned before he would let anyone stop him from getting what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

The summer holidays had been hard for Harry, he hadn't heard from Draco although he hadn't really expected to, if Lucious Malfoy had caught his only son sending messages to Harry Potter the world would end. It still didn't stop him missing Draco though, wanting to see him and hold him but today would make things right, today he was going back to Hogwarts. His trunk was packed and he was just waiting for his uncle to take him to the train station. Walking around his room Harry made sure he had not forgotten anything before making his way downstairs and out to the car.

Harry met Hermione and Ron on the platform and they made their way to the magical rift in the station that would take them to the Hogwarts Express. They took their seats and sat chatting about what sort of new things they might learn this year. Ron made a silly joke and Hermione laughed much harder than she normally would, she caught herself and started to blush. Harry wondered if something would happen between those two this year, Merlin knows they had been flirting with each other for years but both were too stubborn to admit their feelings. 

The train pulled into the station and they made their way to the castle, Harry's heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. He thought he saw a glimpse of white blonde hair up ahead and he had to stop himself from shouting out Draco's name. When they reached the castle they made their way to the Great Hall for the welcome back feast. Harry glanced to the Slytherin table and his heart almost stopped at the breathtaking sight before him. Draco seemed to have gotten better looking in the last six weeks and was still devastatingly mouth watering. 

After the feast Professor Dumbledore announced that they would be host to the Tri Wizard Cup. All of the students were very excited about the event although some were annoyed about the fact that you had to be seventeen years old to put your name forward for the tournament. The students from the other two schools that were taking part entered the hall and took their seats whilst the rules of the tournament were explained and what would be required of the champions that took part.

The night that the names were picked for the competition harry had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something really bad was going to happen. All of the students were bunched together and it just happened that Harry and Draco ended up standing next to each other, they were close enough to touch but dare not risk being caught. The three champions were picked and there was a buzz of excitement going through the hall, that was until the goblet of fire spat out another piece of paper. This piece of paper was caught by Professor Dumbledore and read aloud. When Harry's name was called out he felt Draco grab his hand and grip it tightly. 

Harry did not know who had put his name in for the tournament but he knew that this wouldn't be good, he had arranged to meet Draco in the library after lights out, he needed to see his boyfriend, needed to feel him close and hold him tightly. When he got to the library Draco took him in his arms and they stood for an age just holding each other, feeling each other's hearts beat against the other. They sat and caught up about what each one had done over the holidays and spoke about how much they had missed each other.

“Draco, if I have to take part in this tournament and I know that there is a chance I may not live, I have to tell you that I love you, I realised over the summer that I love you unequivocally and can not live my life without you.” Draco pulled Harry close to him and whispered into his ear “I love you too”. They kissed with ferocity, who knew what would happen in this competition, and who knew if Harry would survive. When they had to part ways for the night they agreed to meet at the edge of the forbidden forest the next evening after final meal.

A few days later they were told that they had to learn how to dance due to the fact that a Ule Ball would be held on Christmas Eve, boys would ask a date to the dance and it made Harry feel sad that he would not be able to take the one person he desperately wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to dance the night away with Draco wrapped in his arms. As they learnt the dance he couldn't stop his mind from wandering, thinking about what it would be like having everyone watch as he took Draco by the hand and lead him onto the dance floor. It was a pipe dream, one that would never come true. 

The night of the ball arrived and Harry took the arm of his date, he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Draco with his arms around someone else. Harry took his place on the dance floor and began the dance they had learned. Once he had done the dance required of him he didn't feel like dancing any more, he didn't want to join in the festivities but he didn't leave as he was yet to see Draco. A paper bird fluttered above his head before landing in his lap, it unravelled to reveal a message of just two words, it said “turn around”. 

Harry turned to see Draco, standing there in his dress robes he was mesmerising. Harry stood up and began walking towards his love, Draco turned on his heel and started walking out of the hall knowing that Harry would follow him. When he reached the boys bathroom he walked in and waited for Harry to follow before closing the door and using a locking spell so that they wouldn't be disturbed. They could still hear the music from here and they began dancing together, swaying gently to the music whilst holding each other close. 

They kissed as they danced and Harry couldn't think of a day where he had ever felt this happy, he had the boy he loved in his arms and he was alive. They stayed that way for a few more songs and then exited the bathroom at separate times so as not to draw any unwanted attention from other students. The ball was almost over so Harry went to find his friends and head back to the common room to go to bed. Before going to sleep Harry sent a note to Draco asking if they could meet again in a few days, he would sleep now and wait for a response. 

The next morning was Christmas and Harry found a small present under his pillow, it was a small box and when he opened it a huge smile cracked across his face. The box contained a small glass heart with the words “my heart will always belong to you” engraved in it, he hoped Draco liked the small bottle of aftershave Harry had gotten for him, it paled in comparison to this amazing gesture. Harry tucked the little heart into the breast pocket of his robes so that he would always have Draco's heart close to his own.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed in a blur, Harry had completed his first challenge, retrieving the golden egg from the dragon although he was a bit bruised and scraped from it. Draco had looked very worried at the end of the trial, almost as if he doubted Harry's abilities but he knew that his boyfriend was just concerned for his safety. Harry had sent a vanishing message to Draco, asking him to meet him in the boys bathroom on the second floor of the castle. As Harry waited his mind whirled over what the second task could be, surely it couldn't be any worse than dragons, but in the wizarding world you just never know what's coming. 

Draco entered the bathroom and charmed the door to make sure they were not disturbed, he had been so worried about Harry facing the dragon and was so happy to see that he was relatively unharmed. They embraced and Draco tucked his head into Harry's neck, feeling his pulse and smelling his natural scent. Being in Harry's arms was the only place Draco felt safe and he never wanted to let his love go. The next trial was going to be harder and he was worried because Harry had yet to work out the clue, Draco wished he had some way to help.

They left the bathroom at separate times so as not to draw attention and made their way to their lessons. Harry sat in Defence Against The Dark Arts trying to think of what clue the golden egg was hiding. His friends had been trying to help him and so had Draco, but every time he opened the egg it let out a horrific screeching noise that gave no help at all. As he pondered the this thought he got a poke to the ribs from Hermione, apparently Professor Moody had asked him a question. He answered honestly and apologised that he had not been listening. Professor Moody told Harry to see him after class to explain why he had not been listening. 

After his talk with his teacher Harry went to find his friends but as he passed a broom closet in the hall he was pulled into it. He was pulled into a long embrace with Draco and he let go of the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Harry held on to Draco with such force that Draco let out a small whimper as his ribs were being squeezed. He pulled back and kissed this white haired boy who has the most beautiful smile and lights up the room. They kissed for a few more minutes before pulling apart again, this meeting had been spontaneous and had an element of danger so their hearts were pounding with the idea of being caught.

They left the broom closet and went off to their next lessons. Harry could not wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the day, Ron commented on his expression but Harry just shrugged it off. As he walked through the courtyard later that day he was approached by Cedric Diggory, Harry had told Cedric about the dragons and it seemed he was returning the favour regarding the golden egg.

That evening Harry heeded Cedric's advice and headed to the prefects bathroom, he filled the bath and began to undress. When he had climbed into the bath he heard a noise behind him, it seemed Draco had followed him to the bathroom. Draco came forward and perched on the bench next to the bath. “I thought I would come and see if you wanted some company, but maybe I just wanted to see you naked”. Harry laughed at that, they were both under age and neither ready for that sort of thing, but he was glad of the company. They talked for a while and then Harry put the golden egg in the water as he had been instructed and went under to listen to the clue. 

When he had finished in the bath Draco held out his towel for him before turning away to give him his privacy. As Harry began drying himself Draco couldn't help but sneak a peak at Harry's back, the skin looked so smooth and so soft, begging to be caressed. Draco held himself back, but he knew that someday it would be his hands caressing that beautiful flesh. Harry turned around once he was fully dressed again and told Draco about the clue, now he just had to figure out how he was going to hold his breath under water for at least an hour. They made their way out of the bathroom and whilst still hidden shared a deep kiss that went through them both to their bones, then they returned to their respective common rooms. Harry got into bed and went straight to sleep, dreams of him and Draco sharing a bath together and lathering each other with soap filled his mind.


End file.
